Heretofore there have been many toy slates made and sold for a number of years. These toy slates comprise, as a commercial article, a lamination formed from a wax coated slate board, a milky flexible plastic film positioned over the slate board, and a relatively rigid plastic transparent top layer on the toy slate. These slates are used by some sharp or pointed instrument, such as a stylus, making a design, marks or other configurations onto the toy slate to force the translucent plastic film against the slate board to provide an image through such translucent film sheet where the force is applied by the dark slate board absorbing light rays in the impression areas. Then by merely raising the translucent sheet out of engagement with the slate board, the impression is erased. Prior patents on mechanical slate clearing means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,881,140; 2,404,563; and 2,359,195. Some toy slates are of modified construction by combining the transparent plastic sheet and the milky colored plastic film into one sheet.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an improved toy slate which is characterized by the provision of an air blast generation means in combination with the toy slate to create and force an air blast between the laminations of the slate to separate the image transmitting film from its slate board backing.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved toy slate having very desirable characteristics and properties and being of greater amusement value than prior types of toy slates.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy slate with an air blast generating means therein requiring application of a sudden force thereto to provide some physical activity for the user of the slate in combination with the ordinary drawing or marking actions effected upon a slate.
Other objects of the invention are to provide an improved toy slate which is of a durable construction and will provide a relatively long operative life under ordinary use conditions; to provide a toy slate of modified design having an element of surprise when the toy slate board is used and marks thereon eradicated; to provide an attractive package for a new toy slate; to provide a toy slate with an element of mystery for youngsters using the toy; and to provide a low cost toy slate having both educational and amusement values.